Nightcore
by silverdragon994
Summary: Tenten's a popstar now on tour in Konoha. What happens when Neji wants to tell her his true feelings? Interruptions. What's he supposed to do now? Please read and review!
1. Super Star in Konoha!

**What happens when Tenten becomes a super star? Neji wants to tell her his true feelings, but everyone always interrupts! It's sorta plotless. In this story, I used real songs by real people, an example, "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield.**

-------------------X------------------

Nightcore

-------------------X------------------

"I want this to last; I need you by my side…" the voice of a young girl echoed through the radio. "That was pop sensation, Tenten, with her hit single, 'Everytime We Touch'. Today is 'Tenten Appreciation Day', its Tenten, all day for twenty-four hours! Now, here's 'Miracle'," The guy hosting the radio station said. Soon Tenten's new song, "Miracle" started to play, "Boy, meets girl, you were my dream, my world…"

"Yay! I love Tenten's songs!" Naruto exclaimed. "'Miracle' is like the best song ever!"

"Watch what you say Naruto," Lee protested, "Remember the release of 'Rumors'?" Naruto nodded sheepishly. "That was hell…" the sixteen year old Lee said.

"Too bad though," Sasuke grinned at Neji. "Neji didn't get his chance at Tenten. 1, 2, 3 and snap, she was gone! Next thing you know, she's on every billboard on the planet!"

"Shut up," Neji snapped at Sasuke.

"Oh, pity Neji," Ino stated. "You should have asked her out when she was still here,"

"But I was-" he got interrupted by Sakura who was cuddling up with her boyfriend, Sasuke.

"Stupid, ignorant, idiotic, bitchy?"

"…"

Everyone stared at Sakura. They all knew she was right, but what will he do now?

"I'm going home to think," He didn't even wave good-bye. The five-some glared at each other in confusion.

……………………………………….

Meanwhile at Tenten's backstage dressing room…

……………………………………….

"Akira, Takashi, these jeans don't fit, and I'm gonna sing 'Don't Cha' in less than four minutes!" Tenten shouted to her dressing crew.

"Wait, try the jeans in a smaller size! Here!" Akira passed her the jeans in a size small.

Tenten quickly threw the over-sized jeans on the floor and pulled, zippered and pinned the new pair as fast as she could.

"Wait, Tenten, you need to put this tank top over the shirt," Takashi pressed. Tenten grabbed the tank top and pulled it over her head and ran out of the dressing room to sing her song.

……………………………………….

"Finally, the concert is over!" Tenten mused and plopped on her tour bus's bed.

"Next stop, Konoha!" the bus driver shouted to Tenten and that gave her a great idea. _I'll visit my old friends!_ She soon fell asleep thinking about all of her best friends and what they would say. Especially Neji.

……………………………………….

"Small town home-coming queen, she's the star in this scene…" Neji woke up to the sound of his alarm-clock/radio, with Tenten's hit song, "Girl Next Door". He hit the alarm-clock OFF button and got up to get dressed. _Why'd she have to become a star?_

Later on, when Neji was walking down the sidewalk, Ino, Sakura and Naruto were running towards the reluctant Hyuuga himself.

"Neji!" they shouted to him, and he looked back. "Listen, listen!" Ino cried. "Tenten's next stop in her tour-"

"Is here!" Sakura finished for her.

"Now's your chance! You can get tickets and try to get backstage! Then you can-" Ino was interrupted again, this time by the hyper Naruto.

"Talk to her! Say your true feelings!"

"What true feelings," Neji hid his feelings for her too obviously.

"OH MY GOD! NEJI WHAT DO YOU THINK WE ARE?" Sakura doesn't tolerate keeping secrets. She calmed down and said it again, "Neji, everyone in town knows you love her. Don't try to hide it. It's just too-"

"Obvious." His friends believed simultaneously.

"Well, so what? It's not like she loves me back,"

"Yes, she does. She used to talk about you all the time at sleepovers," Ino protested. "She said you were cute, funny, yada, yada…"

"Really?" His eyes widened.

"YES!" They all bellowed at him at the same time.

……………………………………….

"Welcome back to Konoha!" Takashi smiled widely.

"What, hunh?" Tenten asked sleepily. "Oh, what! We're here! Yay!" She ran out of her bunk bed and ran to her dresser. She picked out her old ninja clothes. Even though she was a chuunin, and studied with the best, she still missed the smell and feel of her old stuff.

The bus stopped at its parking space and she instantly ran out.

"Wait, Tenten, where are you going? You need security!" Akira yelled to her.

"Nope, not at all! I can handle myself! Don't worry!" Tenten demanded nicely and ran straight to Lee's place.

She knocked on the door and he instantly answered. "LEE!" she screamed and used her bear arms to hug him to death.

"TENTEN!" he screamed back and escaped her hug to hug her back. "Oh my friggin' god!" He screeched. "What the hell are you doin' here?"

"I'm on tour; this is my stop for a couple of days!" Tenten shouted in excitement. "Come on!" She grabbed his arm and tugged him towards Naruto's house.

She rang the doorbell with a laughing Lee right by her side. He opened the door and screamed his lungs out.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE HERE, YOU'RE ACTUALLY HERE! OH MY GOD THIS IS LIKE A DREAM COME TRUE!" he shouted and hugged her, regardless that Naruto was acting like she wasn't in Konoha for ten years, and she just hugged back with joy.

……………………………………….

"Okay, Hyuuga compound, last stop," Sakura smiled. Tenten visited everyone's homes (only her friends' duh!) "Go ahead people, let's go,"

They all rang the doorbell and waited for the young Hyuuga to answer the door. Lucky for them, Neji answered the door.

"SURPRISE!" They all sang in unison, Tenten only, like, two inches away from his face. He blushed madly and fainted.

"Umm…I didn't mean to so that," Tenten replied looking at her friends.

When Neji woke up, Tenten and his friends were staring at him wondering if he's dead. "Neji, wake up sleepy head," his eyes were flapped open immediately when he noticed that Tenten was still two inches away from his face. "What happened? I thought a Hyuuga never fainted or blah, blah, blah,"

"You scared me, is all. Tenten, what are you doing here?" Neji was asking naively. "Well, let's see here… I ran away from my celebrity life to stay with my friends because I hated being a star," she said sarcastically. "Of course not! I came by to visit my friends because I'm on tour in town for two weeks. So uh, what's up guys?"

"Oh, oo, oo! Pick me, pick me!" Naruto shouted raising his hand.

"Hmmm…who to choose…How bout…" Tenten waved her finger at her friends "PICK ME!" Naruto was screaming. "Fine," Tenten gave up. "Naruto, where do you wanna go?"

"How about we go to the training grounds and see who's better!" he shouted with pride. "Well, what does everybody else think?" Tenten asked.

There was a couple of sure, why nots, a few okays and a fine. "Okay, then," Ino said. "It's settled. We are going to fight each other to see who's better,"

"And the winners fight each other," Sasuke claimed.

"And the losers have to buy the winners dinner," Chouji shouted joyfully.

"Done." Neji answered as he got up from the floor.

……………………………………….

"Lee vs. Tenten let the fight…BEGIN!" Kakashi sensei hollered over the excitement to start the fight.

"Lee, just because you're my friend, doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you," Tenten countered.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Lee reacted calmly and started speeding up to Tenten to give a taste of Rock Lee power.

"Come on Tenten; beat the crap out of Lee!" Sakura screeched out form the sidelines.

"You can do it Lee! You have the power!" Kiba screamed back.

"Drunken Fist of Fury!" Lee bellowed at Tenten who just stood there. "You think that can stop me Lee? I mean really?" Tenten responded as if nothing was happening. She stepped to the side and Lee missed her. She punched him hard in the head and he fell to the floor.

"Told ya," she alleged. "Now, it's my turn." She heaved out a demon wind shuriken and unfolded it. Backing up, she jumped in the air releasing the shuriken, sending it straight for Lee which he still had his face in the ground.

Jumping up, he elevated her attack. "That's all? I expected more from you Tenten," Lee was in confusion.

"Who says I'm finished?" she said peacefully and Lee's eyes widened as he turned around. There it was, the huge shuriken soaring towards Lee with chakra flowing through it. "Oh crap," Lee commented.

She flipped out two nunchakus, running for Lee, who was still in shock about the shuriken and Tenten started spinning the nunchakus mean while saying some ninjutsu phrase that she learned from the world's top best ninjas (except for Orochimaru).

"What!" Lee screamed as the shuriken turned into another Tenten with the nunchakus in her hands and the two Tentens attacked Lee, pulsing him into the ground. Tenten dropped the nunchakus and duplicated herself, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" At least thirty Tentens surrounded the bowl head in the ground. "Oh, boy…" Lee murmured softly. She did more ninjutsu hand signs while shouting, "Earth Style Jutsu!" and the thirty Tentens tunneled themselves into the dirt.

"Ahh!" Lee screamed as he flew across the field.

More ninjutsu hand signs from the young kunoichi pop star. "Wind Style Jutsu!" she cried; sooner than you think, the wind swept Lee back on his feet in front of Tenten.

"I…I t-think I'm gonna puke…" Lee stammered practically standing on his feet.

"The winner is…TENTEN!" Kakashi the referee shouted smiling, although you couldn't tell since the mask was covering most of his face.

"Yea! You go Tenten!" Ino shrieked in happiness.

"And that concludes today's battles,"

……………………………………….

"I'll take the popcorn chicken please," Tenten told the waiter at the restaurant, when all of the friends ordered food.

"Ha! I told you that Tenten could beat Lee!" big-mouthed Sakura squealed at the pouting Naruto.

"Well, it's only because she gets to train with the universes' best ninjas!" he retorted.

"She still beat your butt good," Kiba laughed at the bushy-browed Lee.

"Hey, I did my best; she's just too fast, and tough!" Lee objected. "I bet she can _kill_ you! She's probably no match for Sasuke or Neji!"

"You wanna bet that?" Sasuke answered.

"I can still beat _all_ of you with my Byakugan," Neji said grinning.

"No you can't," Ino gritted her teeth smiling. "Lee's taijutsu skills can murder you, plus his speed is much larger than yours, even though he lost against Tenten."

"Urgh, women," Shikamaru complained.

"Shut up Shika, or else I'm gonna stuff this shrimp down your ass!" Tenten stood up, quieting Shikamaru, while waving a shrimp in his face.

"Oo! I'll take that!" Chouji ate the shrimp out of her fingers.

"You nasty little fatass!" Sasuke shouted at Chouji. "I am not!" Chouji griped back.

"Hn," Shino smiled.

"Hinata, here, have some ketchup on your fries," Naruto said smirking at her handing her a bottle of ketchup. She blushed madly, turning the color of the ketchup.

"Hinata, are you okay? You look red," Naruto asked concerned.

"Everybody can see she's red, ya boob," Sakura insulted him.

"Oh, just leave the boy alone," Kiba replied.

"No one was talking to you, Dog-Boy," Ino assumed.

"Um, Tenten," Neji whispered to the kunoichi sitting next to him. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure," she whispered back getting out of her chair. Both of them left the ruckus in the restaurant.

Outside, Tenten felt a trickle of rain on her arm, but ignored it. "Yea, so what's up Neji?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I missed you, and that-"

"I missed you too," Tenten said and hugged Neji. He couldn't help but blush. "Continue,"

"Well, I missed you and I wanted to say that I lo-"

"Oh my god! Tenten, Neji! Come in quick!" Sakura cried happily, interrupting Neji. "Naruto was dared by Chouji to eat all of his, Chouji's, you guys' and Lee's food and Naruto's gonna do it! Come on!" Sakura grabbed them both by the arm and pulled them in.

_Not today I guess…I can't tell her… _

……………………………………….

"Tenten, wake up," Neji nudged Tenten as Akira and Takashi watched in suspicion.

"Who is he?" Akira whispered quietly enough for the Hyuuga not hear.

"Claims he's a good friend of our Tenten," Takashi whispered back.

"Tenten," Neji nudged a little harder at the sleeping pop star. "Wake up, greet the day,"

She fluttered her eyes open slowly and smiled. "Hello there," she muttered merrily. "What are you doing in my tour bus?"

"Um, I don't know how to say this," Akira said. "But you're kinda, sorta in his house."

"What!" Tenten sat up ASAP. "How'd I end up at your house!" She screamed at Neji, and then she looked around to what seemed like a guestroom.

"You fell asleep on the park bench yesterday with everyone." He explained calmly, giving her the trademark Hyuuga smirk.

"Oh, don't give me that look," she smiled playfully and grabbed a pillow to start a pillow fight.

"Hey, I'll get you back,"

"Try me, Hyuuga Neji!" she hit him as he grabbed a pillow.

"Um, Tenten?" Takashi butts in after a while. She tried to look for him, but the feathers were everywhere, and with Neji holding down her arms, it was almost impossible. "We should be going, you need to practice singing for tonight's concert,"

She pinned Neji once she broke away from Neji's hold. "I have to go, have this as a present," she grabbed the pillow on the floor and smacked it down on Neji's face.

Tenten jumped off of Neji and helped him get up. Akira pulled on Tenten's arm and prodded her, "Let's go, we're late," Akira smiled at Neji and replied to him nicely, "Goodbye Neji. It was nice to meet you,"

"Wait," Tenten responded to Akira. She walked up to Neji and panted a kiss on his cheek. "Bye Neji, see you at the concert," she threw a backstage pass in his direction. He blushed and caught the pass.

"Bye," he waved goodbye as she left the room. "Oh, and by the way…I love you…" he whispered to nobody.

……………………………………….

"Miss Independent  
Miss Self-sufficient  
Miss Keep-your-distance, nnnn Miss Unafraid Miss Out-of-my-way Miss, Don't-let-a-man,-interfere, Noooo…… Miss On-her-own  
Miss Almost-grown  
Miss Never,-let-a-man,-help-her-off-her-throne  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
Little Miss Apprehensive  
Said ooh, she fell in Love  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise...It's time  
To feel….what's Real What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need for me to miss him  
Goodbye …. on you  
Real Love …. is true. Misguided Heart Miss Play-It-Smart Miss If-you-wanna-use-that-line-you-better not - start, Noooo... But she miscalculated She didn't want to end up jaded And Miss Miss-decided-not-to-miss-out-of-true-love So, by changing a misconception She went in a new direction And found inside she felt a connection She fellllll in Love

What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise …. it's time  
To feel .…what's Real What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need for me to miss him  
Goodbye …. on you  
Real Love …. is truuuuuuue. Why Miss Independent walked away? No talk for Love that came her way She looked in the mirror, and thought today what happened to Miss No-longer-afraid What took some time for Love to see how beautiful Love could truly be no more talk of what can that "be" mean I'm so glad I finally feeel...  
What is the feelin' takin' over?  
Thinkin' no one could open the door  
Surprise... it's time  
To feel …. what's Real What happened to Miss Independent?  
No more the need for me to miss him  
Goodbye …. on you  
Real Love …. is truuuuuuue. (Miss Independent)..." Tenten sang on her stage. Neji, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Shino (basically all of her teachers and old teachers) were standing back stage smiling at the singing celebrity.

"When are you going to tell her?" Ino asked really, really concerned with all of his friends behind her nodding.

"Tonight," he smiled with pride, then eyed his true love.

"You better," Lee shouted. "I'm getting impatient with you two! I wanna see little Nejis and Tentens running around they're uncle's house! And I wanna be the uncle!"

"Shut up idiot," Neji muttered and hit him hard on the head.

Tenten ran off stage and stopped by her best buddies, "So what did you think?"

"Awesome!" Kiba smiled and Lee gave her a thumbs-up.

"Great! I need to go change! Stay here, Umaki, my bodyguard is coming back with some goodie bags just for you guys," she smiled widely and stared at Kakashi-sensei and his fiancé, Anko, and reacted with even a wider smile, "And for you guys, the happy almost couple, some mini cake, just to celebrate if I can't make it for your wedding!" She ran towards her dressing room.

"Wow, she cares," Anko-sensei retorted.

"Of course," Iruka-sensei smiled. "She _was_ one of my students,"

Soon Tenten ran out with a new outfit on waiting for her producer to tell her what's she's going to sing next.

"Oo, cute outfit!" Sakura smiled and kept hugging up with Sasuke.

"Yea, where'd you get that?" Ino asked.

"In Gap, Hinata you should go there, you really need a wardrobe change. You're still wearing the same clothes since I left!" Tenten teased Hinata and kept on waiting for her producer.

He came as fast as he could running with a piece of paper in his hand. "Tenten, honey, now you're going to have to sing…" He moved his finger down the piece of paper. "Oh, you're going to have to sing 'Unfaithful'. OK?"

"Sure, no problem," she turned around to her friends. "Wish me luck everyone,"

"Good luck," the all said and she ran out on stage smiling.

She started off the song, "Story of my life, searching for the right…"

_I'll tell her tonight…I promise…_

……………………………………….

There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Tenten asked sighing.

"Me, Neji," he opened the door and grinned at the worn out kunoichi.

"Oh, come in," she sat up from slouching on her couch. He sat down next to her and opened his mouth to talk. She pressed her finger on his lips.

"Hold on," she said and grabbed a present from the back of the couch. "Here," she was holding out a decorated box with a huge red ribbon on top. "For you," she smiled as he took the box from her hands. "I hope this makes up for all of your birthdays I missed,"

He opened the box and in it, was an onyx bird made out of glass. "I know that you like birds, so I got you a glass one. I also know you can't stand them cadged, so I got that especially from the Tea Country's small expensive shop."

"Wow, I don't know what to say…it's just…so…"

"You don't like it, do you?" her smiled faded.

"Hate it? I love it. I'll put it on my bed stand." Neji smiled and put the bird back in the box. Tenten's smile reappeared, only wider this time. "Remember what I said last time? I miss you?"

She nodded her head. "Well, what I wanted to finish before is that I –"

"Tenten!" Akira called from the hallway and stuck out her head in the door. "There's a call for you!"

"Hold that thought," Tenten told Neji and got up to follow her friend.

"Love you…" he muttered to himself and sadness over came his emotions. Looking at the box he smiled and whispered, "Always will…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: So what did you think? This was actually supposed to be a one-shot, but I guess it's a multi-chapter story!

Neji::pout: Why do I have to sound so sappy?

Tenten::hugs Neji: I think it's cute!

Neji::blushes: …

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL? WHAT ABOUT ME? WHAT ABOUT US::smacks author in the head with a rolled up newspaper:.

Kakashi: I don't want to be engaged to Anko…

Anko: What's wrong with that?

Sakura: What about me and Sasuke? All I do is hug him! I want to _kiss_ him!

Sasuke: Please, Itachi, shoot me…

Itachi: I need a gun…

Author: Please…Just review the story and tell me how you want chapter two to go like::hides behind a pillar:


	2. The End

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! NO FLAMING! NO NOTHING BUT GOOD REVIEWS BECAUSE IT'S NOT MY FAULT FOR THE LATE, LATE, LATE, LATE, LATE UPDATE! MY BAD:D**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

-------------------X------------------

**Nightcore-The End**

-------------------X------------------

The only thing worse than having your period on the same day that your fan club decided to chase you, is having Hyuuga Neji avoid you for no apparent reason at all. And what's worse is that Akira and Takashi have totally been quiet ever since Tenten has left for a phone call.

"HELP ME!" Tenten kept screaming as fan boys ran after her, and if you would be in a helicopter watching them, it sort of looked like Pacman.

Tenten kept running and running until she got to her tour bus, slamming closed the door and running for her room.

She ran in, locked the door and pulled down the blinds as quickly as she could without being seen. Grabbing a hold of the blind's hook, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hn, it looks like you need some help." It said rather more harshly than softly.

Tenten thrust her head in the direction of the voice, pulling away from her "blind closing" duty.

"Neji! Why the hell didn't you help me?" Tenten cried, throwing her hands up in the air, muttering something in Russian.

"Hn? You know Russian I see," Neji was quite an expert of stating the obvious.

"Well, yes but, if I can-"

"I need to speak with you." The Hyuuga cut in tensely. Tenten quirked her eyebrows in shock, well, hey, it's not every day that _the_ Hyuuga Neji would butt in.

"Umm…"

"It's not a question. It's an order." Neji narrowed his eyes as Tenten sighed heavily, trying to forget that it was _the_ Neji Hyuuga she was speaking with, having it let it his way was not only a tradition, it was something every one did for their fright of him.

After all, wasn't he a prodigy?

"Ok, then, what do you want to talk about?" the brunette smiled nervously, afraid of the consequences.

"Everytime I tried to tell you this, I got interrupted. And it's been that way for whatever months or weeks you've been here." Neji said coldly.

"So what do you want to-"

"I love you."

"Nani?"

"I don't like to repeat myself."

"Nani? Daijobu?"

"Hai, hai. I love you."

"Iie! Stop it! Lee put you up to this, didn't he!" Tenten fumed angrily and was about to stomp off when Neji caught her wrist.

"Iie, you stay here, with me," Neji pulled her closer and closer until…they kissed. A soft, passionate, lovely, heavenly kiss.

And as their tongues wrestled, the paparazzi burst in through her tour buss door, and started snapping pictures.

Tenten pulled away, screaming, "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT! I WANT TO BE NORMAL AGAIN!"

"NOOOOOOOOO! _NOOOOOO!"_

Tenten thrust up with so much force, she didn't even feel the hard, aching pain slowly crawling up her back, where Temari had caught her in her fight.

"No! W-what's going?" Tenten started but was cut off.

"Lie down. You lost Tenten. Don't bother to get up." a voice hissed and scolded away. Tenten could hear Naruto's voice slice through the hospital walls, saying, "LEAVE HER ALONE! SHE DID HER BEST! I BEAT YOUR BUTT!"

Tenten, trying to lie back down, with as much force as she possibly could, chuckled. The pain throbbing in her back was too hard to handle and stuttered something before the someone left the room.

"Neji?" she called. The soft footsteps stopped and she felt Neji's pure blank eyes swallow her whole. "Help?"

The aura of Neji's smirk was traveling through her body as Neji lifted Tenten up, bridal style, placing her body back gently down on the hospital bed.

"Arigato Neji-kun. So…I lost?" Tenten asked sheepishly, biting her lip from the pain she was enduring.

"Hai."

"BUT YOU DID GOOD!" they heard Naruto scream from the other side of the room.

Tenten restrained herself from laughing as Neji kept a straight face. "You did too?"

Before Tenten could ask anything again, a small smile curved around Neji's lips. "Get well soon. I will be leaving."

Tenten smiled back. "Ja ne! Oo! And Neji?"

"Hn?"

"What would you do if I became a superstar?"

"Nani?"

"Oh, nothing."

And nobody knew about Tenten's dream, besides her, as she replayed every moment of it. Mouthing the words to a song she sang in her dream, Tenten wondered if Neji really loved her.

And he did.

It's just that he didn't want anyone to know.

-:-

**The End**

-:-

**Okay, so…not my best story, but I hope you all liked it! You see, Tenten was actually dreaming that she was a superstar, and you know, I didn't have that planned until yesterday! Thank you all for reviewing, and I will be seeing you soon! Ja ne!**


End file.
